


Ravensbane

by Mythlorn



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, M/M, OH snap, hurt comfort, medivh losing the battle against his affections for khadgar, sap
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythlorn/pseuds/Mythlorn
Summary: Khadgar tiene un resfriado y gracias a eso Medivh no puede concentrarse. El Guardián intenta con la herbología. Fanfic de capítulos cortos. Relación progresiva. Puede convertirse en una línea temporal divergente.





	1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo uno:**

Medivh pasó la página del libro que había estado estudiando, haciendo anotaciones en el papel bajo su mano derecha. Otra tos escandalosa descarriló completamente sus pensamientos, y giró siniestramente la cabeza. Junto a él, Khadgar se encorvó miserablemente, podía sentir esos cálidos ojos marrones que leían su reacción tan profundamente como si fuese un hechizo, una disculpa ardiendo en sus profundidades.

—No estás mejorando —murmuró el mago.

—Lo- lo siento... Me esforzaré más —dijo Khadgar, malinterpretando tan predeciblemente como siempre hacía lo que Medivh estaba diciendo.

El chico se esforzaba demasiado. Aunque era adorable.

El viejo mago pensó cuidadosamente acerca de la situación. Khadgar siempre parecía genuinamente sorprendido cada vez que recordaba su nombre, lo cual ya no era un buen augurio; y Medivh tuvo que admitir que había estado excepcionalmente absorto en su investigación durante las últimas semanas. Sin duda, Khadgar lo creyó completamente inconsciente de su presencia. Sin embargo, a pesar de su negligencia, el chico había estado cuidando discretamente de él; llevándole comida o bebida, y trayendo pergaminos o libros de una manera que bordeaba la precognición. Una vez, Medivh se había despertado donde se había quedado dormido en su escritorio, solo para encontrar sus hombros cubiertos por una manta. No había sido obra de Moroes.

Así que sí, él era consciente de que Khadgar existía. Al principio, había resentido su presencia, incluso, lo había visto con sospecha, nunca confió en los motivos del Kirin Tor, pero a pesar de sí mismo, era posible que se estuviera encariñando con el chico.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir— suspiró Medivh.

—Yo...

—Si dices "lo siento" una vez más, te sacaré de esta torre sin la cortesía de una caída lenta.

La culpa de Medivh estaba creciendo exponencialmente

Cada vez que veía a Khadgar, o estaba desmayado por quemaduras de maná al practicar hechizos demasiado difíciles para él, o acurrucado congelándose en las estanterías de algún lugar. Medivh no le había asignado una habitación desde que había llegado, asumiendo que su aprendiz crearía su propio camino si no lo expulsaban como a todos los demás, que era lo que podría haber estado esperando inconscientemente. Sin embargo, Khadgar todavía estaba aquí; y a pesar de estar delgado, con frío, hambriento, y sí... se atrevía a decirlo, sucio, el chico nunca olvidó regalarle una sonrisa alegre.

Entonces, como era de esperar, Khadgar se había enfermado y Medivh había experimentado algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: preocupación por algo más que sus responsabilidades como Guardián. Por supuesto que no lo había admitido, y lo exteriorizaba como molestia.

Pero no lo era.

Girándose sobre sus talones, Medivh salió de la habitación, el tomo entre sus manos y una declaración fría pero olvidable en sus labios acerca de "encontrar un lugar más silencioso para trabajar”.

No tenía más que cerrar la puerta tras de sí cuando se detuvo. Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás contra la madera incrustada, apretó los dientes por la sensación de culpabilidad. Khadgar no era un perro. Era una personaY al menos se hubiera hecho cargo de las necesidades de salud básicas de un animal.<0}

—Mi señor, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo? —preguntó Moroes, que acababa de llegar al último piso sosteniendo una pila de libros y pergaminos

—No, gracias —dijo Medivh bruscamente, alejándose antes de que pudiera ceder a la culpa.

~*~

Eran las dos de la mañana. Medivh había perdido completamente el control de su vida. Las lunas gemelas acababan de atravesar las arqueadas ventanas de la torre; y el mago estaba considerando seriamente su propia estabilidad mental, que siempre había sido cuestionable en el mejor de los casos. Estaba jugando. Sabía que estaba jugando. Moroes sabía que estaba jugando. Pero (usualmente) era capaz de seguir instrucciones.

—¿Cuánto crees que pesa? —preguntó Medivh a su agotado asistente.

—Mi señor, él es bastante delgado y, en los últimos tiempos, de constitución liviana. ¿Tal vez la mitad de eso? —El hombre mayor hizo un ademán hacia el polvo en el cuenco que Medivh tenía en las manos. Era colorido por decir algo.

Corteza de sauce blanco. Manzanilla, flor de sauco, jamaica. Semillas de yseralina para calmar la tos. Una pizca de salviargenta de montaña para aliviar los pulmones. No olía completamente mal, e iría en sidra con especias por lo que esperaba ocultar algunas de las cualidades medicinales.

—Por suerte, Moroes, solo tendrá una pizca de esto en toda la taza. Cada cuatro horas. Las semillas de yserallina son un antibiótico natural. ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Por qué no había leído más de estas malditas cosas! —divagó; dejando caer el tomo de sanación en el escritorio y volviendo a ponerse sus ropas normales, se las había quitado para evitar manchar las mangas durante el trabajo.

Moroes no preguntó nada porque tenía años de experiencia haciéndolo.

—¿Crees que lo hice bien?

—Creo que sí, señor.

—¿Estás seguro? No he envenenado a un aprendiz antes. No deseo comenzar ahora. Acarrea… demasiadas preguntas y yo… ¿Moroes?

El hombre se había quedado dormido de pie, sosteniendo responsablemente la taza de sidra caliente con especias.

La osadía.

~*~

Medivh reunió coraje y abrió las puertas hacia las estanterías. La hora era terrible, y la habitación se había oscurecido, excepto por el brillo de los ladrillos de la torre, tejidos de forma arcana. Podía ver su vaho, y el viento aullaba afuera mientras el aguanieve se lanzaba contra los cristales de las ventanas. El mago frunció el ceño. Este no era lugar para un humano. Este no era lugar para un maldito dragón, mucho menos para un chico. Movió la muñeca de su mano libre mientras murmuraba algo apenas audible, y la luz estalló en respuesta, girando sobre las yemas de sus dedos. El brillante orbe iluminó las paredes de forma misteriosa, pero era un comienzo.

Frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación, Medivh encogió más su capa alrededor de sus hombros mientras andaba a trancos por las filas de estanterías y casi lo pasó de largo. Era una tos lamentable, de esas que hacían doler las costillas, la que atrajo la atención del viejo mago, y se detuvo mientras asimilaba la escena ante él.

Khadgar se sentó sobre una silla vieja y raquítica, las rodillas pegadas al pecho mientras temblaba. La vieja capa que usaba era tan delgada y tenía tantos agujeros que Medivh podía ver el claro de luna a través de algunas partes; aun así el chico se había envuelto con ella lo mejor que pudo. Su barbilla descansaba sobre sus rodillas, y algunas manchas de lágrimas se habían secado en su rostro mientras que el fuerte sonrojo de la fiebre salpicaba el puente de su nariz. Incluso su cabello oscuro y desordenado estaba pegado a su pálida frente en parches de sudor, ¡Luz! El chico estaba enfermo de verdad y el corazón de Medivh pareció golpear su estómago antes de detenerse con un traqueteo en algún lugar de sus rodillas.

Había una frase en la que el Guardián estaba pensando en ese momento, y comenzaba con "Medivh" y terminaba con "total y absoluto bastardo". Bien. Tragando el nudo de culpa que se había formado en su garganta, el mago resolvió que ahora podría remediar su error. Caminando hacia su agotado aprendiz, (¿cuándo había empezado a pensar en Khadgar como su aprendiz?) extrajo con delicadeza el orbe de luz de su palma hacia la cima de una vela quemada. Se aferró en la mecha como alguna clase de fuego supernatural, aunque no quemaba como lo hacían las llamas.

—¡Arriba! —llamó Medivh, sonando incluso molesto consigo mismo.

Khadgar se irguió, sus ojos hinchados se abrieron por la sorpresa. Entrecerrando los ojos miserablemente en la poca luz, el chico tosió estruendosamente antes de arreglárselas para decir su nombre con voz ronca.

—Ese sería yo, sí —respondió Medivh de modo más amable que nunca—. Éste no es lugar para ti. Tengo algo mejor. Pero primero… —Ofreció al muchacho la taza de bebida caliente, mirando la confusión y el aprecio en sus ojos. También había cautela, una que el viejo mago había visto en dios-sabía-cuántos de los adoptados del Kirin Tor.

—¿Estoy soñando? —preguntó Khadgar soñolientamente, tomando la taza con una mano temblorosa mientras la otra limpiaba sus ojos adormecidos por la fiebre.

—No. Pero estás muy enfermo, y no he sido muy atento. Termínate eso, te ayudará.

Khadgar se tomó un momento para simplemente respirar el vapor, sofocando otro ataque de tos. Luego, con una expresión de severa resolución, se llevó la taza a los labios... y luchó desesperadamente por tragar.

—Lo siento —dijo Medivh rápidamente, como si de alguna manera las palabras amainaran un poco su orgullo—. Tu garganta debe estar en carne viva —Sin pensarlo, el mago extendió la mano y pasó suavemente los dedos por debajo de la mandíbula de Khadgar, observando su rostro mientras presionaba aquí y allá. El libro había dicho que los nódulos podían inflamarse... y lo habían hecho. Miseria. Sin embargo, Khadgar toleró el toque, su expresión casi agradecida a pesar de que ser examinado le estaba causando dolor.

Con las yemas de los dedos colocadas como estaban, Medivh sintió que el chico finalmente lograba forzar un sorbo; luego hizo una mueca ante la tos temblorosa que siguió. Brevemente, un pico de pánico recorrió la columna vertebral del mayor. Calma. Solo tenía que mantener la calma. Llevarían las hierbas a Khadgar, y si no mejoraba, lo llevaría con uno de los druidas cercanos que le debía un favor. Muchos. Le debían un favor.

—Eso... no está mal, gracias —dijo Khadgar con voz ronca entre las lágrimas de sus ojos al toser.

Por lo tanto, Medivh estuvo allí durante unos veinte minutos, que era exactamente lo difícil que era para Khadgar soportar algo tan simple como los líquidos calientes, y ni una sola vez se quejó. Para cuando la taza se hubo vaciado, la respiración de Khadgar se había aliviado, pero su agotamiento era evidente. Estaba balanceándose en su silla... y así Medivh tomó una decisión. Ciertamente podía levitarlo, pero el calor era muy necesario. Se quitó <Se quitó la capa, envolviéndola alrededor de su aturdido aprendiz y, con un suave movimiento, lo levantó.

Medivh no era joven, pero no estaba en mala forma.

Justo cuando la luz se apagó, Medivh atrapó la sombra de Moroes cayendo a su lado.

—¿Señor?

—Lo llevo a mi habitación.

  
~*~

CONTINUARÁ

~*~  


N/A: No tenía idea de que Medivh y yo nos llevaríamos tan bien. Aprendes algo nuevo cada día. Espero que lo disfruten~

Lo usual: Por favor tomen en cuenta que no me interesa ninguna forma de crítica: escribo para complacerme a mí. Sin embargo, si disfrutas de mi trabajo, un kudo, un comentario positivo y/o un marcador juegan un papel importante para animarme a continuar. Tampoco tiene que gustarles lo que hago, y en ese caso, siéntanse libres de presionar el botón de “regresar”. Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¡no podría hacer esto sin una beta dedicada! Así que, salve Adariall, quién ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse conmigo. ¡Si la ven, denle mucho apoyo!

N/T: Hola, soy shiroce. Tal vez les suene mi nombre porque he estado traduciendo “Entre el cielo y el mar”. Es la primera vez que traduzco algo de Raventrust así que me esforzaré mucho. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar tiene un resfriado y gracias a eso Medivh no puede concentrarse. El Guardián intenta con la herbología. Fanfic de capítulos cortos. Relación progresiva. Puede convertirse en una línea temporal divergente.

**Capítulo dos:  
  
**

El hecho de que Khadgar no protestara fue tomado muy en cuenta. Mientras Medivh lo acomodaba bajo el grueso edredón que cubría su cama, el chico apenas hizo algún sonido. Ya se había agotado tratando de respirar, y ni se diga de mantenerse al día con sus tareas diarias; y añadiendo que las hierbas que le habían suministrado incentivaron su sueño, Medivh ahora tenía un aprendiz soñoliento. Al menos esperaba que ese fuera el caso pues realmente no estaba intentando envenenarlo.

Moroes había cerrado la puerta tras ellos, y ahora se encontraba avivando el fuego, como Medivh hubiera querido. A decir verdad, encontraba reconfortante la compañía del otro hombre. Khadgar tenía un aspecto horrible, los humanos eran frágiles, y Medivh no era apto para cuidar de un pez dorado de Dalaran, mucho menos para cuidar de un niño.

El viento seguía aullando fuera de la torre, pero el fuego lo estaba derrotando rápidamente. Los aposentos del Guardián siempre estaban cálidos, a veces con la ayuda de la magia arcana. Esa noche era una de esas. Los ladrillos alrededor del cuarto habían sido encantados para mantenerse tan cálidos como el hogar, y el clima era lo suficientemente placentero.

―Mírate ―suspiró Medivh.

Khadgar posó los ojos llenos de lágrimas en Medivh; el mago gruñó cuando notó la tinta dibujando a través de uno de sus pómulos, y el polvo que más o menos se había asentado como plumas en alquitrán.

―No. Definitivamente no. No dormirás en mi cama cuando estás así de sucio. Lo prohíbo.

Ante eso, el chico pareció propiamente castigado; asintió sombríamente antes de intentar sentarse, algo que no fue capaz de hacer.

―No dije que no podías, estoy insinuando que por lo menos vas a lavarte la cara antes de tocar una de mis almohadas ―con eso, Medivh empujó al chico de regreso al colchón con un bien colocado, pero de alguna manera cariñoso, empujón en el esternón. Khadgar cayó hacia atrás con un quejido y una lastimera tos de perro.

Medivh no pudo preguntarse qué, en el nombre de todo lo bueno, estaba haciendo. El pobre chico estaba claramente averiado. Alguien como él no era la mejor opción para tomar como aprendiz. Todo esto había sido una terrible idea de parte del Kirin Tor, y nunca había funcionado antes así que…

―¿Moroes? Necesito…

―Agua, estoy calentando un poco ahora, mi señor.

―¿Puedes añadir un poco de salviargenta a…?

―Ya está hecho.

―La Luz te bendiga ―Medivh no pudo evitar sonar atemorizado y abrumado, pero la mirada que le dio Moroes fue un poco cómica. El hombre estaba muy bien entrenado para hacer comentarios acerca del estado del Guardián, pero pudo haber existido una pizca de humor empático en ese afecto cuidadosamente aprendido.

Cuando Moroes llevó un cuenco de agua humeante, el crepitante mago decidió que lo mejor era poner manos a la obra con esa tarea antes de que la audacia lo abandonara por completo. Retirando el chal y la capa de Khadgar –los cuales Medivh puso a un lado, devorado por las polillas y desaliñados por lo que necesitaban ser reemplazados– se acomodó a un costado de la cama. Después, remojando en el cuenco la tela que le habían ofrecido, exprimió el exceso y se inclinó para limpiar el rostro de Khadgar.

Al principio, pareció que el chico se apartaría, pero conforme la tela caliente expandía la reconfortante salviargenta por la garganta y el cuello, comenzó a relajarse. Debía sentirse muy bien deshacerse del polvo y el sudor. Era necesario un baño en forma, pero hasta que Khadgar estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte, limpiarlo así tenía que funcionar.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Khadgar finalmente, arrastrando un poco las palabras. Medivh descansaba la tela caliente contra su adolorida garganta, permitiendo que el vapor ayudara a la respiración del chico —¿Creí que me odiabas?

—¿Odiarte? —Medivh se esforzó para sonar sorprendido porque Khadgar se sentía de ese modo —Evitarte, tal vez. Pero odiarte, ¿a ti? No.

—Oh, eso lo mejora todo —carraspeó Khadgar que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente.

Oh no. No. No, no, no. Gente llorando, especialmente los niños, hacían sentir incómodo a Medivh. Bueno, no era que Khadgar fuese un niño, era más como un jovencito, pero a la edad de Medivh…

—Escucha, si prometes que no vas a llorar, dormiré a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo? Así, si me necesitas, estaré justo aquí —Maldición. Eso no era lo que había querido decir, pero la culpa lo había traicionado.

Khadgar trató de regalarle una sonrisa, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

—Moroes, ¿una de mis túnicas extra? —ordenó Medivh, aun tratando de mantener la calma. Su sirviente, como siempre, ya se le había adelantado, ofreciéndole una delgada, suave y vieja túnica que hacía tiempo había sido retirada para dormir.

—Gracias.

—Por supuesto, mi señor.

Khadgar miraba a Medivh con una especie de maravilla narcotizada, había olvidado el ardor de las palabras incómodas conforme trataba de descifrar lo que pretendía su maestro. Maestro. Medivh se avergonzó. Bien. Él también. Éste era su aprendiz. Ya no podía devolverlo, ¿cierto? Además, si lo hiciera, el Kirin Tor podría enviar a otro, y éste no era totalmente inútil.

Ayudando al muchacho con cuidado a quitarse la túnica de encima y la que llevaba debajo, el mago puso manos a la obra para lavar su pecho, espalda y las axilas. El alivio en el rostro de Khadgar había valido la pena; y después de enjuagar la tela varias veces, Medivh comenzó con los brazos que estaban manchados te tinta. Todo iba bien hasta que limpió la marca en el interior del antebrazo del chico. Khadgar gritó y apartó el brazo como si se hubiera quemado de nuevo.

—Lo siento —dijo Medivh automáticamente —. ¿Todavía te duele?

Khadgar se provocó un acceso de tos al haberse movido tan rápido, pero cuando disminuyó, asintió con la cabeza colgando por la vergüenza.

—No te lamentes por decirme que algo duele. Jamás te calles, Khadgar. Eres demasiado amable y talentoso como para no ser escuchado —Medivh no pudo encontrar la mirada del chico, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de decir, aunque Khadgar pareció reconfortarse por sus palabras. Y una vez que lo vistieron con una túnica limpia y le ayudaron a deshacerse de sus botas, casi estaba dormido.

—Debería descansar, mi señor —dijo Moroes en voz baja, notando como también Medivh se veía listo para caer.

—Pero…

Moroes le regaló una mirada cómplice. Del tipo que era, y no, una regañina.

—Fuera botas.

Medivh gruñó pero dejó que el otro hombre le ayudara. Para cuando se hubo acomodado en la almohada, Khadgar de algún modo había hallado una forma de arrastrarse contra su costado, después tosió, hasta que Medivh temió que el chico pudiera romperse una costilla. Afortunadamente, Moroes también tenía una cura para eso.

Sin preguntarle a su amo, el paciente ayudante ayudó a Khadgar hasta que su mejilla estuvo apoyada encima del corazón de Medivh. Acomodarlo de modo vertical ayudó exponencialmente a su respiración, y en instantes en los que se perdía, sus manos se retorcían en la túnica de Medivh.

Conforme Moroes tiró de una de las pesadas colchas desde el pie de la cama hasta cubrir a maestro y aprendiz, le regaló una sonrisa a Medivh. El Guardián no había estado consciente de qué tan cansado se encontraba hasta que se quedó dormido junto con Khadgar, una mano grande alrededor del antebrazo del chico, envolviendo la marca gentilmente.

Interesante.

Moroes tenía el presentimiento de que éste se quedaría.

  
~*~

CONTINUARÁ

~*~  


N/A: Ahora está pulido <3 Espero que lo disfruten~

Lo usual: Por favor tomen en cuenta que no me interesa ninguna forma de crítica: escribo para complacerme a mí. Sin embargo, si disfrutas de mi trabajo, un kudo, un comentario positivo y/o un marcador juegan un papel importante para animarme a continuar. Tampoco tiene que gustarles lo que hago, y en ese caso, siéntanse libres de presionar el botón de “regresar”. Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¡no podría hacer esto sin una beta dedicada! Así que, salve Adariall, quién ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse conmigo. ¡Si la ven, denle mucho apoyo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar tiene un resfriado y gracias a eso Medivh no puede concentrarse. El Guardián intenta con la herbología. Fanfic de capítulos cortos. Relación progresiva. Puede convertirse en una línea temporal divergente.  
> To read in English, please go here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783663/chapters/35327592

**Capítulo tres:  
  
**

Cuando Medivh despertó, pudo sentir los ojos de Khadgar sobre él. Durante la noche, se levantó dos veces para darle al chico un poco más del mejunje que había preparado. Cada vez, Khadgar había sido obediente, y tan frágil como un gatito ahogado bajo las manos de Medivh. El Guardián comenzaba a preocuparse. No había esperado una recuperación instantánea, pero este no era el regreso usual de la juventud. Khadgar estaba enfermo. Muy enfermo.

Moroes le había ayudado a lavar al chico con salviargenta cada vez que la fiebre volvía, y cada vez le habían vestido con una túnica limpia, y muy grande, de Medivh. Todavía parecía delgado, demacrado y pálido; aunque podía parecer que lo peor de la fiebre había comenzado alrededor del amanecer.

Un nudo de preocupación se había formado en el estómago de Medivh, y la preocupación por otros era algo que había intentado dejar atrás. El problema residía en que no era tan fácil de hacer. Especialmente cuando el ser en cuestión le estaba mirando con los ojos cafés más grandes y tristes posibles.

El chico era un rompecorazones.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó Medivh; su voz estaba teñida de cansancio y su tono era tan plano y sin sorpresa como siempre.

Khadgar echó un vistazo desde donde se encontraba recargado en el pecho de su maestro, aparentemente debatiendo su respuesta, su boca se abría y cerraba varias veces sin formular palabras. Probablemente todavía no era capaz de respirar bien. Medivh concluyó que eso debía ser.

―¿Por qué me estás ayudando? ―el chico logró articular al fin; el dolor en su palabras, su ojos esperanzados y recelosos.

―Eres mi aprendiz ―respondió Medivh como si fuese algo obvio.

―¿Me quieres?

Esas tres frágiles palabras apuñalaron directamente el corazón del viejo mago; después la desesperación en esos ojos desconcertados y llenos de lágrimas terminó el trabajo de arrancarlo proverbialmente. En ese instante, Medivh se encontró falto de aliento también. El chico sería su perdición. Pensó en una docena de cosas reconfortantes para decir, y estaba dispuesto a decirlas. Lo que expresó fue totalmente distinto.

―Claro que no ―respondió arrogantemente, una respuesta entrecortadamente instintiva―. Tú solamente eres otra responsabilidad que no pedí. Honestamente, me has mantenido despierto a todas horas cuando debería estar investigando, y pensarías que el Kirin Tor enviaría a alguien competente si eran insistentes.

―Oh ―respondió Khadgar. La única palabra reveló sus sentimientos de traición y terminó en un sonido acuoso de un aprendiz en sufrimiento.

―No llores ―suspiró Medivh, haciendo una mueca de desagrado para sí mismo.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Khadgar, las lágrimas rodando por su rostro mientras aspiraba. Había un proceso extraño y confiado dibujándose en la expresión del chico, cómo si sencillamente no creyera en Medivh., y viera más allá de lo que decía; y no era que dijera mucho.

―Dificulta la respiración ―dijo el Guardián de forma realista.

―¿Por qué te importa? ―Las palabras eran de dolor, pero existía una pizca de esperanza en la mirada de Khadgar, como si estuviera atrapado en el juego y por pura voluntad pudiera agradarle a Medivh si no caía en la desesperación.

―Porque no me gusta cuando lloras ―cedió Medivh finalmente, luciendo incómodo.

Khadgar había ganado y lo sabía.

―Entonces no me eches. Permíteme ganarme tu confianza ―dijo Khadgar; la determinación de acero grabada en el entrecejo donde antes había residido el dolor. Y entonces tosió de nuevo, doblándose contra el pecho del mayor mientras trataba de respirar.

Medivh deslizó los brazos a su alrededor para ayudarle a sentarse, cubriendo a ambos contra la cabecera hasta que el acceso pasó.

Khadgar le brindó una mirada exhausta a Medivh, la cual respondió el mago momentos después antes de acunar nuevamente al chico contra su hombro. Consideró sus opciones mientras acariciaba ese negro y húmedo cabello por el sudor.

―La Arboleda Crepuscular.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Khadgar con voz ronca.

―Ven. Esto no puede esperar. ¡Moroes! ¡Mi capa!

A Medivh no le gustaba admitir la derrota, pero sencillamente él no era un herborista ni un sanador, y todo lo anterior era lo que Khadgar necesitaba.

~*~

Era dudoso que esa fuera la primera vez que Khadgar veía un Kal’dorei, sin embargo, estaba reveladoramente quieto mientras un enorme druida se arrodillaba junto a él en el pasto. El muchacho estaba nuevamente ardiendo en fiebre, pero permaneció lo suficientemente lúcido para estar consciente de la pura fuerza y tamaño de un elfo de la noche; y dio respingo cuando Kavin se inclinó para sostener su cabeza con una de sus grandes manos. Acunando la curva del cráneo de Khadgar con su palma, el sanador llevó sus dedos libres hacia su pulso, buscando y escuchando algo que Medivh no era capaz de nombrar.

Kavin Strongbow había sido un buen amigo durante medio siglo o más. Si Medivh era honesto, había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo tenían de conocerse, pero en éste momento estaba agradecido por él. Medivh había llevado al chico a través de un portal y lo había tendido ahí, en la fría y alta hierba de la Arboleda Crepuscular; y ahora Kavin lo atendía.

Enclavado en la Arboleda del Destello, el área albergaba un portal hacia el Sueño, y los elfos de la noche usualmente hacían una parada ahí en sus aventuras. Por suerte para él y para Khadgar, Kavin había estado alternando, cosechando más flor de paz. Él había recientemente nombrado archidruida, y aunque su posición era nueva, su experiencia no lo era. El Kal’dorei era un sanador talentoso.

Khadgar tosió irregularmente mientras las zarpas presionaban con cuidado su garganta. Un jadeo estertor largo siguió su búsqueda de aire, y Kavin acarició su cabello.

―Tranquilo, pequeño mago. Tengo justo lo que necesitas.

―¿De qué se trata? ―preguntó Medivh con semblante ansioso.

Las orejas de Kavin se inclinaron un poco mientras sonreía a Medivh de forma sospechosa.

―¿No te gustaría saber, Mago? ―lo provocó.

Medivh no respondió, sabiendo que el druida intentaba hacerlo reaccionar.

―Tal vez ya no quiero guardar mis propios libros ―respondió.

―No hay preocupaciones, pero es una suerte que me lo trajeras cuando hiciste. La neumonía requiere de hierbas fuertes y mucho descanso. Un toque de miel salvaje de Costa Oscura tampoco será negligente ―El joven mago era todo ojos y temblaba conforme seguía la discusión, y Kavin pasó los dedos sobre su frente mientras lo ayudaba a tumbarse en el pasto. Por un momento, hubo un destello verde, y Khadgar se durmió con una expresión de consternación en el rostro, un simple hechizo para dormir suficiente para calmarlo.

Contento de ver que su paciente estaba libre de estrés, Kavin colocó su propia raída capa sobre el muchacho antes de levantarse de dónde se había arrodillado.

―Ven conmigo ―pidió, moviendo la cabeza hacia un edificio grande y abierto a un lado del portal.

Medivh lo siguió a regañadientes, mirando hacia Khadgar con preocupación. El chico podría ser devorado por lobos si nadie lo cuidaba; y Medivh no podría ser capaz de vivir consigo mismo si eso llegase a suceder. Su aprendiz. Comido por un oso cardo enloquecido. Plagado de múrlocs. Devorado por dríades. _¡Luz! Necesitaba dormir_. Frotando su frente, el mago reacio miró a su viejo amigo.

―¿De qué se trata?

―Eres muy dramático ―suspiró Kavin, deteniéndose en lo alto de los escalones que llevaban a la alcoba sanadora reactiva.

―No lo soy. Sabes bien que los múrlocs no tienen una palabra para “mago” en su lenguaje.

―Ahora sí. Y eso es exactamente lo que eres.

―No merezco esto, Kavin, todavía no sé lo que ese incidente en particular de hace veinte años tiene que ver ahora con Khad…

―Y todavía apestas en el cuidado de tus aprendices.

Medivh pareció insultado pero se recompuso, su expresión se suavizó. El elfo de la noche tenía un punto… y tenía una extraña facilidad para comprender los coloquialismos humanos. Era admirable, e intimidante.

―Bien, lo admito. Soy dramático, ¿estás feliz? Ahora ayuda al chico.

―¿Detecto una pizca de preocupación, Guardián?

Medivh solamente se cruzó de brazos y echó chispas por los ojos, Atiesh flotaba detrás de él malhumoradamente.

―Nunca debí enseñarte a maldecir en común antes que otra cosa.

―¿No es eso lo bonito de aprender un nuevo idioma? ―preguntó Kavin descaradamente.

―La poción. Para Khadgar. Ahora.

―Sí, Guardián ―dijo Kavin lentamente, provocándolo.

Medivh volvió a mirar hacia atrás, sus ojos centelleando hacia el chico escondido en la hierba, su expresión era sorprendentemente vulnerable.

―Está dormido, Medivh. No muerto.

―Lo sé.

―Claro que sí.  
  
~*~

CONTINUARÁ

~*~  


N/A: La manera en la que Medivh y Kavin discuten :D… También me encanta la forma en la que Khadgar se rehusa a quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo; y mientras Medivh aparece como un gran idiota, realmente está tratando de no serlo. Menos mal que la gente importante en su vida puede ver más allá de eso, ¿eh? Uhm, en fin. Disfruten~

Lo usual: Por favor tomen en cuenta que no me interesa ninguna forma de crítica: escribo para complacerme a mí. Sin embargo, si disfrutas de mi trabajo, un kudo, un comentario positivo y/o un marcador juegan un papel importante para animarme a continuar. Tampoco tiene que gustarles lo que hago, y en ese caso, siéntanse libres de presionar el botón de “regresar”. Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¡no podría hacer esto sin una beta dedicada! Así que, salve Adariall, quién ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse conmigo. ¡Si la ven, denle mucho apoyo!

  



End file.
